vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Inuyasha
Summary Inuyasha is the main protagonist of the Anime/Manga by the same name, "Inuyasha". He is a yokai that meets Kagome and others to get the shards and defeat Naraku with his Tessaiga. However, his elder brother Sesshomaru is having a bit of a grudge on him as Inuyasha encounters a battle with him time after time in his adventures. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, Possibly 7-A, Much Higher in Yōkai Form Name: Inuyasha Origin: InuYasha Gender: Male Age: 2000 years old, appears to be 15 Classification: Inu Hanyo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Claw Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Immunity to poison, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Portal Creation (With Black Tessaiga Form), Regeneration (Low), Attack Negation, Absorption, Capable of sending souls to hell (Black Tessaiga Form), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Resistance to Heat and Poison, BFR, Wind Manipulation, Can use his opponent's attack against them through Backlash Wave, can manipulate diamond shards to his opponent (Diamond Tessaiga), Enhanced Senses, Durability Negation, Dimensional Traveling, Berserk Mode in Yōkai Form, Attack Potency: City Level, Possibly Mountain Level (Can fight against Sesshōmaru, and Naraku, and has destroyed a mountain in front of him), Much Higher in Yōkai Form Speed: Hypersonic+, Likely Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge lightning point blank) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: City Level, Possibly Mountain Level (Took many hits from Naraku and Sesshōmaru), Much Higher in Yōkai Form Stamina: High can ignore many wounds and keep on fighting. Range: Dozen of Meters, Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: Tessaiga Intelligence: Not very smart as he rushes down at opponents, but quite formidable in the arts of swordsman and hand to hand combat. Weaknesses: Pretty stupid at times and rushes in without a plan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Anti-Demon Barrier: '''He places a protective barrier around Tessaiga as it is told to burn full blooded yokais who touch it. * '''Kaze no Kizu: (Wind Scar): '''Inuyasha's well known move, he does this move to kill many opponents that faces him as a destructive energy hits them. * '''Bakuryūha (Backlash Wave): '''Inuyasha's ultimate move, he could reflect the attack back at the opponent as this attack is very devastating. '''Red Tessaiga * Barrier Shattering: '''With this, he can cut through Yokai/Holy based barriers. * '''Barrier Shattering Wind Scar: He could combine his barrier-shattering attack with Wind Scar to have a projectile barrier-shattering attack to add in to the fun. Diamond Tessaiga * Adamant Wind Scar: '''This attack could also be used in conjunction with the Kaze no Kizu. This eventually became one of Inuyasha's signature techniques. * '''Kongōsōha (Adamant Barrage): '''Fires a barrage of diamond sharpnels as Inuyasha swings Tessaiga as the effect allows it to negate holy and yokai based attacks. '''Dragon-Scaled Tessaiga * Yōki Absorption: '''As Yōki is quite toxic to other humans, limits Inuyasha on how much the Tessaiga can absorb. When Tessaiga reaches its max, the sword itself will heat up to warn Inuyasha about what is to happen. * '''Yōketsu Cutting: After realizing the true nature of the Tessaiga was to cut, Inuyasha learned how to see yōketsu (the source of a yōkai's yōki) and used the Dragon-scaled Tessaiga to cut it, instantly destroying normal yōkai. Beings created of many different yōkai, like Naraku and Mōryōmaru, have several yōketsu, which means cutting them will destroy parts of their body and prevent regeneration of the destroyed parts; however, the Fuyōheki proved to be a nuisance as it hides yōki, preventing Inuyasha from seeing where to strike. Against stronger yōkai, the Dragon-scaled Tessaiga could cut away portions of its opponent's yōki to weaken their power, which could prove fatal. When Inuyasha cut his own yōketsu, his full yōkai power was released and the energy flowed back into himself and Tessaiga, which caused his yōketsu grow until it devoured Sesshōmaru's completed Meidō Zangetsuha. Flaming Tessaiga * Flame Attack: '''He hurls flames at the opponent. * '''Resonance Attack: '''More of a powerful version of the former, as Flame Attack doesn't do that much damage, this does. '''Black Tessaiga * Meidō Zangetsuha: '''This technique opened up a black portal several meters in diameter that sent anything within its radius directly to the Netherworld itself. However, the portal could be destroyed if the target's energy reserves were sufficiently powerful enough, as shown when Sesshōmaru tried to use it on Inuyasha when the latter was in his yōkai state. * '''Dimensional Travel: The Meidō Zangetsuha could also be used to enter/exit the Netherworld at will. Inuyasha also used this ability to enter and exit pocket dimensions (specifically, the Shikon no Tama and the Bone Eater's Well's closed-off time tunnel). Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:InuYasha Category:Demons Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Claw Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Body Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:BFR Users Category:Soul Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Air Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Berserkers Category:Resistance Users Category:Immortals